Blythe Baxter
Blythe Baxter is the main human protagonist of Littlest Pet Shop. She has the uncanny ability to speak to and understand animals. History Blythe is an aspiring fashion artist who, along with her father Roger, moved to the Downtown City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop, a day-camp for pets owned by Mrs. Twombly. She is generally friendly, gentle, and polite, but when it comes to Brittany and Whittany, she knows how to defend herself. After she falls into the shop, Blythe suddenly realizes she has gained the mysterious talent to understand and talk to animals as she befriends the daycamp pets. Since then, she has been coming to the Littlest Pet Shop trying to help the animals while following her dreams and attending to her own life as well. Whoever her mother is, she is never mentioned and has yet to appear in the series. It is either assumed that Blythe's parents are divorced, or Blythe was adopted, or her mother died when she was very young. Personality While she cares a great deal about her physical appearance, Blythe isn't snobby, arrogant, selfish, self-centered, or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way, much like Brittany and Whittany when they first met her. While normally calm and cool-headed, it is very easy to frustrate Blythe sometimes. Because of this, while she may try to be nice to the people who annoy her (the twins for example), she usually keeps a sarcastic front when speaking to them. Originally, she thought that talking to animals was weird and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then, she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in and outside of the pet shop. She is also a decent school student and is always willing to help anyone she knows in times of need. While she may seem to be the "sane" one in the entire group of people she knows, she has her own moments of questionable behavior. Despite her cuteness and beauty, Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy and apparently has been like this since infancy. She also tends to stress out easily and get flustered. Description from Hubworld.com "Fashion is Blythe's passion. Now that she's starting her new life in the big city and at Littlest Pet Shop, Blythe gets to design clothes for a whole new set of friends: a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, monkey, panda, skunk, hedgehog, gecko, and a mongoose! Blythe isn't sure how or why she can suddenly talk to animals, but now that she can, she couldn't imagine her life any other way!" Appearance Blythe is a fair-skinned teenage girl with bright blue eyes and long, waist-length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows. Usually she'll wear her hair in multiple styles ranging from a ponytail, braids, or simply worn down with a cute accessory. Her lips are a peachy-pink color. Due to her fashion talent, Blythe often sports a new style every time she appears. But the outfit she is seen in most consists of a blue top and multilayer peach-pink skirt with a black belt and layer of deep blue lining. She also had a gold necklace, peach head band with designs on it, black shoes, and black pantyhose with stars sewn on it. Her sketchbook/notebook of fashion designs is labeled "Blythe Style." For bed, Blythe was depicted wearing a dark purple tank top with a heart at the center and a pair of white pajama pants with purple polka-dot print and a red bow. Other Outfits See Blythe's Alternate Outfits. Quotes What the... * "What the what?" * "What the huh?" * "What the when?" * "What the yikes!?" Trivia * Unlike most cartoon characters, Blythe changes her hair and clothes each episode. * Blythe apparently has a rather large head, as mentioned a few times in the show. It has become something of a running gag. * "Blythe Style," besides being what Blythe calls her fashions, is also the name of a book for the popular doll named Blythe, which the character is based on. * In the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1," Discord takes off on Blythe's electric scooter. * As another running gag in the show, Blythe often says "what the..." when surprised, followed by "what", "huh" or a number of other words. * Blythe has helped the Biskits more than once without them knowing it. Gallery External links # Blythe Baxter - Heroes Wiki Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females